The Story of Us Mutant Freaks of America
by Angel-is-the-awesomest
Summary: Alex, Jezebel, Alelia, Talon, and Joey need to escape...but how? Soon the flock will meet someone else who seems to be just like them...Should they trust her? Find out and follow the flock through their ups and downs, triumphs and fails. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfcis! Here's the first chapter in my (awesome) story. Just want to say thanks to XXXxSmllEyMe123xXXX, FangandIggyRule, JezebelStrike, HungerGamesMaxRide, St. SilverWings, andNCISaddict98! Hope you like it…**

Chapter 1 Alex's PoV

Just a little farther. Almost…there! I took one step closer to the glowing orb. _'Click'_ I quickly erected a force field around myself, and without a moment to spare, too. Small but deadly darts shot towards me as fast as lightning and bounced off my force field. If I had not heard the soft click of the booby trap, I'd probably be dead on the floor. But, they wouldn't really care. The people in the freaky white coats wouldn't even bother to remove my body.

"Must get to the orb," the thought shot through my head. Why was I getting this stupid orb anyway? That's right you guessed it: the whitecoats. Just another one of their experiments they force us to do. As I stopped for only a moment to think, a zap of electricity shot up my leg. A string of swear words escaped my mouth as I snapped out my wings and leaped into the air. That's right, wings. Real, genuine, black, splotched with white, fourteen foot wings. You're thinking, totally awesome, right? Yah, I guess it is pretty cool, but this is what I get for having them. Cruel whitecoats who walk around looking all smarty pants with their clip boards and such; daily experiments; freaking dog crates to live in!

Finally, I reached the orb and soon as I touched it, it disappeared (just some light projection). Behind it was the door out of this fake forest setup. Slightly ajar, I could hear the whitecoats talking about me like an experiment…again. "It only took Subject 57 2 minutes and 53 seconds to find the orb. That's a new record. Are you writing all this down?..." The door opened and out stepped a whitecoat. Grrrr…. Wait a second, was she holding a tray of food? Warm, steamy food that smelt like heaven. I can't remember the last time they gave us food. Though I was screaming inside, I walked cautiously over to the whitecoat and stared blankly, coldly at her.

She backed up a step or two so that I would follow her, or more like follow the food. I knew this was a trap, I flippin' knew it! It's just, I was so hungry, and I wanted to take some food back to the others who are just as starving.

One hesitant step closer… then another… then-SWOOSH! This disgusting white-ish stuff wrapped around my arms and legs as soon as I stepped into the doorway. With my arms and legs consumed with this web-like stuff, I stumbled to the floor. The harder I struggled the more stuck I became, yet I still thrashed around. I never go down with a fight, ever.

Flopping violently around the floor like a fish out of water, I began knocking tables down with stuff on them. You could just hear the chaos and pandemonium: glass shattering as I knocked things over, people yelling, feet running all over where I caused as much craziness as I could.

Soon, whitecoat ran towards me screaming, "Out of the way! Get out of the way!" He was carrying a big ominous needle. "No, not the needle," I prayed, "anything but the middle!" I just seriously can't go one day without a needle being stabbed into my body!

Then, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The whitecoat seemed to jog instead of run. He slowly knelt down beside me. I couldn't help but watch as he drew back his arm and came back down, piercing my skin with his sharp needle.

Then everything…went black.

Samantha's PoV

I almost resent leaving the School.

You're probably thinking that that was the craziest sentence you've ever read. I agree, but even though they're heartless and cruel, at least they gave me shelter and an occasional meal. At least I wasn't lonely…

Uggh! What was I doing, wallowing in self-pity? I have to figure out how to get something to eat. I'm tired of stealing and picking through the garbage. It just doesn't feel right. Maybe if I had a companion, I wouldn't feel like crud. If only Mett hadn't gotten killed by the Erasers escaped from the School, I wouldn't be so dang miserable.

I looked around from my perch on a tree across from some old apartment. I think it's deserted, but I've been flying back to this enormous oak tree to sleep, just in case. I've been here- in God knows where, was it North Dakota?- for a few days now and I'm getting antsy. I Just can't stay in one place for too long, too afraid an army of Erasers will come out of nowhere. With my raptor vision, I focused on a lady and her children ambling home in the falling dusk from a nice day in the park. I just don't want to endanger the people in this small town.

I pushed my dark brown hair back behind my ear in frustration. Okay, I'll just get something to fuel up on, then leave as soon as I'm done eating. But first, a nap. Laying across some thick branches, I spread out my wings in exhaustion. Watching the evening shadows play across my colorful feathers, I "yawn" fell asleep.

And no, I'm not a bird. I'm just a fifteen year-old girl who had avian DNA grafted into her own_ human_ DNA against her will. Not a bird, just a mutant freak.

**Did you like it? Review! By the way, you'll meet the other characters in Chapter 2. If you have any suggestions, feel free to **_**review**_**. See you next chapter! Peace out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soooooo sorry I took so long. Please forgive me=).**

Chapter 2 _Alex's PoV_

"Alex, are you okay?"

A small little voice penetrated my groggy senses. Prying open my eyes, I forced myself to sit up.

It was little Joey who had asked. His cage is right next to mine. His cute little four-year –old face peered curiously at me through the cage bars we were locked in.

"I'm fine," I grunted. His face broke into a smile upon realizing that I was okay. It was a wonder how he kept so positive while stuck in a situation like this. Joey and I, we're sort of, well, not really friends, but I look after Joey. He has wings like me; he keeps me company and kind of gives me a bit a hope here and there.

I crawled up to the door of my cage to see if there could be anyway of breaking it open.

It seemed to be controlled by, maybe, a remote control of some kind since it didn't have a lock you could pick open. I grabbed the bars and tried in frustration and tried to pull them apart. It didn't work, of course.

The whole time I was messing with the cage, Joey was watching me intently. Then, he stared in concentration at the bars of his own cage.

My jaw dropped as the little kid grabbed the bars and pulled them outward as if they were just ropes of Twizzlers.

A four-year-old can be strong enough to bend metal bars (made by the whitecoats!) when I, a fourteen-year-old, can't even budge them?

Joey smiled in satisfaction as he stepped out of his cage through the hole of bent bars he made. As soon as he stepped out, an alarm went off in another room. Three whitecoats burst into the room we were in, followed by four Spidems. The whitecoat noticed Joey standing out of his cage still smiling. They began to speak excitedly as a Spidem grabbed the squirming Joey.

"These cages can't even hold them in any longer. We should skip to Experimenta742," one suggested.

"You mean the one where we put them in the forest and observe how well they survive?" inquired another.

"That's exactly it," replied the first whitecoat.

Forest? How well we survive? This can't be good…

The third whitecoat took out this panel of buttons and pressed one. The door to my cage opened, and I dashed out. I ran up to the Spidem holding Joey, and before the Spidem could think, I dealt a sharp uppercut to his chin, and a hard sidekick to his ribs. I boxed his ears for the finishing touch.

He dropped Joey and howling in pain, fell to the floor. Before I could get to Joey, a second Spidem snatched him up. He whipped out a knife and held it to Joey's throat.

"If you don't cooperate," he growled cruelly, "your little friend hear will become dead meat, and our dinner."

The other Spidems snickered.

I forced myself out of battle mode and surrendered to a Spidem who grabbed my hands and held them behind my back.

They dragged Joey and me through multiple hallways, following the whitecoats. The Spidem still had the knife against Joey's throat, so I didn't struggle too much. I just can't let a little four- year-old like him get hurt because of me.

Looking around me in an empty room we had entered, it seemed like the only escape route was the door we had just entered through. There were no windows, furniture, or even lights. Completely empty. Just four walls and the door behind us.

The whitecoat took out his panel of buttons again and pressed a button. The door behind us locked with a loud click that echoed through off the walls. Then, he pressed yet another button.

Suddenly the wall directly in front of us slid to the side to reveal a no-longer secret room. It was empty like the first room, but it did have a vehicle-like machine sitting alone on the floor. The Spidem pushed Joey and I forward through a door into the "thing". It actually had nice, cushy seats, but that was all that was in it: two rows of five seats.

The three whitecoats sat down and the one whitecoat began to type all sorts of buttons again. The wall that had slid aside to let us in slid back into place. Then, some more commands to the panel and a small section of the in front of us wall opened to let the rectangular "thing" through.

There were small windows along the sides of this ridiculous contraption, so naturally, I peered out one. I saw… Was that really water? Yep, it was. Murky, lifeless water with no fish or anything. Jeez, I was underwater this whole time and no one even bothered to tell me. Typical.

I turned from the window only to see Joey sink into one of those cushy seats.

"No sitting!" one Spidem snarled loudly, and pushed little Joey off the seat.

Joey winced as he hit the floor with a crash and laid there, crumpled in a heap.

"Hey!" I yelled, anger suddenly building up inside of me like a volcano getting ready to explode.

"No talking!" the second Spidem screamed in my face. (Pause: There are three whitecoats and three Spidems on the "thing". The other Spidem got beat up by Alex near the cages.) He shoved me with one hand and punched me in the gut with the other. I went to kick him, but the third Spidem grabbed my leg and pulled, hard. I came crashing down landing flat on my back. One of the Spidems put their boot heavily on top of my chest.

"Let's have no more nonsense," he spat.

Now what? I'm much stronger than any human since the whitecoats messed with my DNA. But they played with the Spidems DNA, too so they're just as strong.

Joey couldn't do anything; he seemed to be hurt pretty bad since he hasn't moved since the Spidem pushed him. Looks like I'm just going to have to wait until we get to wherever we are going. The white coat was still typing furiously on the panel and seemed to be controlling the "thing" we were in.

Sigh. The thing is, I can't sit still, and this seems like it's going to be a long ride…sigh.

_Samantha's PoV_

Holy cow! What the _h_ was that?

Something had hurled itself into my wing, throwing me off balance. I was heading straight for the ground. By the time I had righted myself, I was only about a foot above a tree, so I lowered myself down onto a branch.

I examined my left wing. A small ball of feathers-a bird- was tangled in my own feathers. It must've accidentally flown right into my wing. I untangled it and set it on a branch beside me. It seemed all shaken and scared, and very surprised that it had bumped into a human with wings. Poor thing…

Anyway, after having an old burger I found in the dumpster, I'd decide to fly east, towards Minnesota. Not even five minutes into my flight, this bird hit. So, long story short, I'm still in South Dakota.

I did a full 360 check: seemed pretty peaceful. There was a lake not far ahead. I zeroed in on the sign right near it. 'Lake Ashtabula'. Interesting name…

Looks like I landed in a tree near a woody area. I'm figuring it's a forest; there are just trees, trees, and more trees.

'_GROWL'_

There goes my stomach again. Someone else's old burger just really doesn't fill up a bird kid like me.

'_GROWL'_

I stretched out my wings getting ready to fly and search for some kind of food. Jumping out of the tree through the leaves, I soared upward, letting the wind whip my long hair back. Ah…flying. There is _nothing_ like it. So exhilarating and fantastic at the same time. Looking behind me, I saw the small bird following. Well, looks like I've got some kind of companion. Trust me; it's much better than nothing.

**Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't write sooner, but schools out now! Yay! Anyway, Alex and Joey are not in the School that's in Max Ride. It's a different laboratory. Also, a Spidem's purpose is just like an Erasrer's. I just changed it up and created a Spidem. I didn't realize that they're sort of like Spider Man until I finished writing, but oh well. At least they don't run around in colorful costumes=) I know I said you'd meet the other characters in this chapter, but it didn't really fit in when I wrote it. Don't worry, I promise they will be in the next chapter. Please, please, please review! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 words: Writers block**

Chapter 3

_Alex's PoV_

I sat up against the wall waiting for… I honestly don't know what. The Spidems, with no one to beat up, sat glumly in some chairs near the whitecoats. Joey was still slumped on the floor- the Spidems had apparently forgotten their manners and not laid him and a seat.

Maybe a half hour later, the whitecoat had begun to get up and the one with funky panel typed in some commands. Suddenly, sunlight practically blasted through the windows, momentarily blinding me. We must've surfaced. I saw the silhouette of a Spidem come closer and yank me from the floor and dragged me out of the "thingy" and onto a wooden deck that looked like we'd be the first people on since George Washington.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw water on either side of me and a dense forest before me. I was seriously considering breaking free from the Spidem, grabbing Joey (who was_ still_ knocked out and currently hanging precariously in one of the Spidem's arms) and making a run for it (or a _fly _for it-hehe). The Spidem not holding Joey seemed to sense my thoughts and grabbed my other arm.

The whitecoats barked some orders at the Spidems and they began to pull us toward the forest. Off the wooden deck onto the grassy ground that had no tiles, no ugly white walls, no antiseptic smells, just open nature filled wilderness…

The shadows of the forest began to surround us as we left the sun for the dense roof of tree leaves.

I tried to make note of where we were going, what turns we were making, but everything looked the same! I finally just gave up and decided the only way to get out of this mess was to do what I do best- kick some Spidem butt and fly.

We were walking along in the forest, just you know, having a lovely afternoon stroll when unexpectedly, a bird kid twisted around and kneed a Spidem in the stomach!

Guess who that bird kid was? Yep it was me. And suddenly our lovely afternoon stroll wasn't so lovely anymore.

The Spidem I kneed was stunned from the sudden blow, but wasn't frazzled enough to let me go. The other Spidem holding me reacted quicker, but I blocked his punch by catching it half way to my face and twisting it backward. _Crack!___Oops…(evil grin)

I hooked my leg around his and brought him tumbling to the ground. His head hit a rock and I wasn't in the mood to whip out my handy-dandy first aid kit and go all nurse on him. One Spidem down, two to go.

I won't bore you with the details of taking down the other two Spidems, but I would like to include how I screamed like a maniac and ran at the whitecoats just to watch them scramble away, squealing and screeching like pigs. Nothing more satisfying.

Now, what to do next. I hauled Joey off the ground where the Spidem had dropped him, and bravely went forth as a warrior would after a long battle… yeah right.

After walking a few hundred yards that felt like a mile, I found a mossy log to set Joey on. Hunger came like a tidal wave leaving me with one thing one my mind: food. I was afraid to leave joey alone, but once I thought about it, I hadn't really seen any animals or living thing other than plants of course. Maybe a few squirrels here and there but not much else.

And so, I trudged off, hoping to come across a berry bush of some sort.

_Sam's PoV_

I'd headed toward the forest figuring there'd be some kind of animal I could catch and fry. Sorry that's disgusting but I'm getting pretty desperate.

Anyway, I found a small hole in the roof of leaves and land on the forest floor. I found a clearing and a plump groundhog sat in the center practically screaming "food!" I quickly picked up a sharp rock and was about to launch it when a someone ran out into the clearing straight toward the unsuspecting groundhog.

_Alex's PoV_

Finally! Something to eat!

I rushed at a fat groundhog, my stomach growling with fury. And abruptly stopped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a figure near the edge of the clearing. I slowly turned to look directly at the person as frozen as I.

It was a thin teenage girl with green eyes and long dark brown hair. She had her arm poised to throw the rock she was holding, but the thing that caught my eye was her wings. Wings! She was one of us…There were feathers of blue, green, yellow, and purple. They were almost…beautiful.

My eyes slid back to the huge rock in her hand and I realized how defenseless I was. I slowly raised my hands to show I surrendered and wasn't going to attack. She looked extremely skeptical and a bit suspicious, but I guess seeing that I had wings sort of gave her a reason to trust me at least a tiny bit.

She took a hesitant step forward and a few more until we were less than a few steps apart.


End file.
